


Obscene Phone Call

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce gives Giles a call at an inopportune time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after the events of Infatuation.
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira.

Their breath came in heavy, bellowing gasps, sweat pouring down their taut, eager bodies. He sat up to lick away one salty rivulet that ran down between her breasts. One swipe was all she allowed him before pushing him back down onto the bed.

She rose up on her knees, leaning over to pick up the phone without releasing her hold on his swollen, angry cock.

“Who the bloody hell do you have to call right this minute?” he growled in complaint.

She just grinned, thumbing hard over the tender head of his cock with her left hand as she thumbed the numbers into the phone with her right. When she finished, she moved to straddle him, drawing her sweat damp hair off her shoulders as she started sliding her sopping slit along his eager length. The phone on the other end began ringing. He gripped her waist, trying to situate her, but she just smile and shook her head.

He heard a voice on the other end of the phone after three rings. “Hi, it’s me,” she said, not trying to hide the passion in her voice. “He’s here. Would you like to come over?” Her eyes closed, her jaw going slack as she rubbed him against her hardened clit. She rose higher. “Oh, about eight inches and getting clo-oser.” She gasped, sinking down onto him. He clutched at her hips as she rode him, barely paying any attention to the phone. After a moment, she took it away from her ear. “He wants to talk to you. He’ll be here in twenty minutes. Do you think that’s enough time for you?” Her eyes twinkled at the innuendo.

He pushed up harder into her as he took the phone. “Yes?”

“You’d better be being good to her,” Ripper’s voice growled through the phone line.

He looked at her riding up and down on him, her tawny skin glistening with sweat in the setting sunlight. Her head was thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed, as ecstasy crept up on her. “She looks happy enough.”

Her groan of “Oh god” was clearly heard through the phone.

“You’d better be,” Rupert threatened. “If she has any complaints . . .”

“If she has any complaints, I imagine she’ll find a way to punish me herself. Now get the hell over here so I can pull that giant stick out of your ass and shove my cock in instead.” With that he hit the disconnect button and dropped the phone on the floor. He grabbed her around the waist, flipping her over on the bed to take control. “He’ll be over in five.”

She gasped as each thrust pushed out a breathless laugh. “You are in so much trouble.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Should be fun. For someone.”


End file.
